


I can’t live forever

by Sleepyyoungjae



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyyoungjae/pseuds/Sleepyyoungjae
Summary: “Daehyun...” the word fell out his lips, as he grasped the phone harder and placed it against his face “I miss you...”





	I can’t live forever

Daehyun I miss you...

‘I’m scared of being alone.’

The world was dim, it had been since he left, another day crossed on the calendar, then another day, then another day...

‘Come back, if you can hear me, please come back’ 

His mug still placed on the little armchair, the pillow still placed exactly how he liked it. 

Nothing had changed since he left, nothing except youngjae, his life was now a game, a waiting game. 

‘You didn’t even say goodbye’ 

He picked up their retro white phone, and dialled the same number he always did this time of the day... “hey it’s Daehyun sorry I missed your call I’ll ring you back when I get a chance”... that was the only way he could listen to his voice, the voice he missed so bad.

“Daehyun...” the word fell out his lips, as he grasped the phone harder and placed it against his face “I miss you...” 

The pictures were still the same, they hadn’t moved since the day they moved in, the smiling faces glaring back at him, his reflection gleaming above his profile that was once so happy, that happiness was gone forever, that happiness that had consumed him just like Daehyun had, that happiness that could never return unless for a brief second, when he heard Daehyun’s voice for one last time. 

Time was escaping him, this time living without Daehyun wasn’t time worth living. 

He found himself running, he didn’t know where to, or how far, he needed to leave behind Daehyun, he needed to run away from the thoughts that Daehyun left him, he needed to forget but couldn’t, Daehyun had consumed his whole life, slowly at fist, but then all at once, their love was like falling asleep, but now all that was left was a nightmare that Youngjae was left to face daily.

‘I was following you till I ran out of breath  
But you’re not here’

The rain felt like knives slashing against his face as he sprinted to nowhere, the spill of knives on the floor lacerating up his leg. His heart palpitating faster, faster, faster, each breath felt like eternity, each minute felt like a year, every second, a day. 

Until it all went quiet,   
he felt nothing. 

A loud tyre screech deafened him, and then it stopped, everything stopped, there was faint noises visible from every direction, was he in another nightmare, or was he with Daehyun now. 

‘You’re not here so from now on  
I’m gonna change’

Hours had passed and the voices wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t feel anything, his body was limp but his brain was abiding.


End file.
